The Fate of the Realms Depends Upon Them?
by TheTome
Summary: Shao Kahn unearths an aeons old rule of Mortal Kombat that places Earthrealm in its most dire predicament yet.


The fate of the realms depends upon... Them?

Chapter 1

Reiko adjusted his tie. He felt uncomfortable. Espionage and reconnaissance wasn't his forte, he just didn't feel at home anywhere other than on an Outworld battlefield. But at least he was trying, even if his extensive facial tattooing stood out among the other travellers on the bus.

Slowly the great contraption groaned to a halt at the stop detailed on his Outworld-printed papyrus scroll. Awkwardly disembarking clipboard in hand, Reiko strolled down the sunny suburban street to his destination. This was the most ridiculous of Shao Kahn's plans, this he knew, but bizarrely, it seemed to him to be the most likely to succeed.

Arriving at his destination, he adjusted his tie again, and attempted to hide the parts of his blazer where his spiked armour has poked through. He knocked and upon the answer, asked: "Miss, would you be interested in entering the Mortal Kombat Tournament?"

Chapter 2

At the temple of the White Lotus, a great stone disk was suspended over a vast pool by four one-metre thick ropes, each held in place by a giant statue of a monk wearing the traditional robes of the Order. This was the White Lotus training ground, and in its centre, performing his morning training routine, was Liu Kang, champion of Mortal Kombat, and the greatest warrior Earthrealm had ever produced.

On nearly the opposite side of the world, within a hidden location deep inside a great, impenetrable mountain range, was the special forces division of the Earthrealm Defence force. Standing before a great control console featuring row upon row of computer monitors displaying various graphs, charts and lists, was Sonya Blade. Ever watchful for signs of intrusion into this realm as well as, of course, for any information that could lead her to the Black Dragon and her combination nemesis and obsession: Kano.

In the midst of Hollywood, Johnny Cage was thanking his lucky stars he had turned down that chance to cameo in the recent "Wolverine" movie. Having seen the script and the treatment his second-favourite comic book character (after himself) had received, he thought it wise to distance himself as far from that abomination as possible. Right now, he was taking a thoroughly undeserved break on the set of his current project: The Chuck Norris Story. In which he portrayed himself as the Martial Arts instructor who pushed Chuck to his limit, and whom Chuck dedicated his life to defeating. A task he would never achieve.

On the green fields of Edenia, a small encampment was preparing for war. In a great command tent, Princess Kitana was putting together the last details of her plan to assault the nearby white marble wall of Edenia's Second City. The next great milestone on her journey to rid the paradise-like realm of the taint of Outworld.

Simultaneously, each glanced skyward. Each felt the prickling of the fine hairs on their arms, each could smell the ionisation of the air. Kitana stepped away from her intricate battle plans, Sonya ran to a corner of the complex far from the sensitive computer equipment, Cage dived from his trailer to protect his many trophies and Oscars, Liu Kang simply knelt and preyed. Seconds later, a blue-white flash engulfed each kombatant, and a microsecond after that... they were gone.

Chapter 3

Liu, Cage, Sonya and Kitana instantly recognised their new location: Raiden's Sky Temple. It was mere seconds before the thunder god and protector of Earthrealm appeared before them.

"Lord Raiden!" Liu Kang bowed in reverence to his patron, "You honour me. Please tell me what you, the Elder Gods and Earthrelm require of me."

Cage rolled his eyes, but it was Kitana who spoke next, the tone in her voice confirming the frustration her facial mask partially concealed: "Lord Raiden, my forces are on the brink of a great victory, only the greatest of emergencies must call me from my command of the Edenian forces"

Raiden's eyes flashed with electric energy "Do you question the urgency of my summons, Princess?"

Kitana's eyes, in responce, flashed with fear "Forgive me, Lord Raiden, I forget myself." She dropped to one knee and bowed her head.

"You are forgiven, princess, the strain of your struggle is well known to me. But understand, all of you, that this situation is the most grave that Earthrelm, and by association, Edenia, has ever faced."

"So get to the point, Sparky." Cage stated, taking a step forward and adjusting his shades, "The quicker we get over this the quicker I can get back in front of my cameras!"

Raiden scowled at the actor's insolence even as he motioned Kitana to rise. The thunder god was well aware that chiding the defiant earthling for is insolence would be pointless, however he also knew that behind Cage's cocky smile and disrespect he was another of the greatest protectors of Earthrelm. "To 'get to the point', Johnny Cage, I have received a challenge from Shao Kahn, this one supported by the Elder Gods themselves. It appears; even the Elder Gods have turned against us this time."

"The Elder Gods? Taking the side of Shao Kahn? Lord Raiden, I do not understand!" Liu Kang echoed the feelings of all the gathered warriors.

"Shao Kahn has invoked an ancient and barely known rule of Mortal Kombat. One that I thought was abolished aeons ago. Kahn Demands that Earthrealm be defended by individuals representative of its people, rather than a representative chosen of the people, as has previously been the case. To this end, he sought out two individuals who are siad to represent the greater population of Earthrelm, and face them against similar kombatants from Outworld and Edenia."

"To this end, a new Mortal Kombat tournament has been initiated, and its participants chosen." Raiden paused, taking in the confused expressions of his gathered warriors, Perhaps you would grasp the seriousness and horror of the situation easier if I introduced you to these new Kombatants."

With that, Raiden stepped back, and with a wave of his arm two bolts of the blue-white power that coursed through his body blasted down from the skies. "I present to you, the warriors upon whom the fate of Earthrelm depends!" When the lightening dissipated, two figures stood before the gathered warriors.

"Dear God!" Was all Sonya Blade could manage.

Chapter 4

Standing before the gathered warriors were two girls, each looking barely older than 14, each dressed in a ridiculous combination of pseudo-ninja garb and Earthrealm pop fashion.

"Wow!" One of them spoke, her mouth obviously agape even behind the red bandanna-like mask, "Is this Mortal Kombat Island?"

Raiden hung his head.

Liu Kang stepped forward, "I am Liu Kang, and this is Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and Princess Kitana. Who are you?"

The younger looking of the two stepped forward and performed a cutsey looking bow. "I'm Nina! This is my sister, Ashe! We're going to be in Mortal Kombat!"

"But… They're children!" Sonya protested to Raiden.

"I share your concern, Sonya Blade; unfortunately, Nina there is 20 years old, according to her application. Ashe says she is 24."

"Application? They applied?" Liu Kang, once again, was voicing the opinions of the gathered warriors.

"An application was presented to them, and they accepted." Raiden exclaimed. With yet another blast of electric energy a scroll appeared in his hand. Johnny quickly snatched the scroll from Raiden's palm.

Liu approached the new warriors. "Tell me, child, why would you enter such a deadly martial arts tournament? Do you not know the danger you are placing yourselves, and the whole world in?"

Nina stared blankly back at Liu for a few seconds before replying with childlike energy: "My fighting style is daggers! Look!" With that, Nina produced what appeared to be two dining room knives from her black tracksuit bottoms and began flourishing them, waving them ineffectually in the air before her.

Liu blinked in surprise but before he could continue Nina pointed to her sister. "Ashe's style is the sword! Show him sis!" With that, Ashe produced what appeared to be a large bread knife from her hoodies' front pocket. Holding it in both hands, she hacked at the air in a chopping motion. Liu threw his hands in the air and stalked over to the sky temple's balcony.

Sonya stepped forward and asked of the girls in a voice one would expect to hear from a primary school teacher: "So, Nina, tell me: Where are your parents?" Her voice surprising everyone, including herself.

"Mom and Dad were killed by an evil sorcerer who we don't know who it was!" Nina replied.

"A sorcerer?" Kitana echoed "Shang Tsung? Quan Chi?"

Raiden slowly shook his head, "Their parents abandoned them after it was recommended they retake a year at playschool. They attempted to flee to another realm; unfortunately their attempt involved them running headlong at a brick pillar in a train station in London."

"It says here that Nina and Ashe aren't even their real names." Johnny came forward, holding the scroll "That one over there is called Mary, the other is Sue."

Sonya tried a different tack. "Ashe? Who raised you after your parents left?" Ashe stared back at her for a few seconds, uncomprehending. "Ashe? It's ok, you can tell me."

"Nina's really cool, isn't she?"

Sonya glanced up at Raiden, looking for some form of answer. "That one never speaks, unless it is to praise or encourage Nina." Raiden explained, the sadness and despair obvious in his deep echoing voice.

"You can't tell me that these two are supposed to represent the population of Earthrealm?" Sonya said angry now, stalking forward and snatching the scroll from Cage.

"Unfortunately, they do." Johnny's voice had an edge of seriousness that was so unusual that it caused all present, except the oblivious Nina and Ashe, to turn to him. "You three do not travel in the circles I do. Myself, Johnny Depp, Alan Rickman and Brad Pitt make out livings off people like this. They're everywhere, they swarm around us."

"By the gods! How are to overcome this?" Liu's desperation was evident, uncharacteristic for the usually optimistic champion of Mortal Kombat.

"It's a long shot, but we do have a chance. The tournament is short, they only need to win one match each, and the Elder Gods have informed me of who their opponents are to be."

Chapter 5

And so, the day of the tournament arrived. Deep in the midst of Shang Tsung's island, the grand arena opened. Crowds of spectators flooded the coliseum-like structure, cheering as Shang took his seat in a balcony overlooking the small combat area.

"It has begun!" He roared, opening his arms wide, embracing the din of the crowd. "Earthrealm will be defended by those… creatures that represent its population! Let the warrior from Earthrealm step forward!"

Raiden escorted Nina to the arena. What could be seen of her small face through her mask screwed up in an expression of over-exaggerated concentration, her little silverware knives clutched in her tiny balled-up fists.

"And now!" Shang continued, the expression on his face ecstatic at the spectacle he was about to witness. "Her opponent, representing Edenia, former assassin of Shao Kahn! Jade!"

The crows parted, and the green-garbed female ninja strode to the arena, flanked by Liu Kang and Kitana. Jade entered the arena, as she did, Liu and Kitana circled around to stand by Raiden.

The thunder god raised an eyebrow at the princess, who answered, "She was not happy, but she has agreed."

Raiden nodded "Nina is aware of Jade, and who she is, but is apparently oblivious to her true allegiances, as far as she is concerned, Jade is a 'bad person'."

"I do hope you were not subjected to too much hassle while Kitana and I travelled to Edenia." Liu asked,

"Thank you for your concern, Lu Kang. The two did try my patience, but I was able to placate them."

"How?"

"I simply told them that they were the inheritors of a great power. I believe you can tell them anything, and they will believe you."

Up on the balcony, Shang's powerful voice cut through the roar of the crowds, silencing all: "Let Mortal Kombat begin!"

With that, Jade leapt forward, her open palm striking Nina across the cheek. Nina squealed in pain, and ran across the arena, tears streaming down her face.

"Jade! Be careful! We lose if Nina gives up the fight completely!" Kitana warned her childhood friend.

Jade's nod of acknowledgment was barely noticeable, but she changed tack and stood still waiting for Nina to come to her. Up on the balcony, Shang pushed his face into his palm, realising the Earthrelm warriors plan.

Nina wiped her tears on the sleeve of her grey Addidas top before screaming and running towards the Edenian warrior, her small arms cart wheeling, tiny hands brandishing the shiny, but dull-bladed knives. The crowd roared with laughter, and up in the balcony, Shang blocked the spectacle from his sight by holding his face in his cupped hands.

Jade sidestepped out of the way of the whirling dervish child, but with a subtle move, grabbed the back of Nina's jacket, ensuring the child did not run clean out of the arena. Nina wheeled round and with more luck than skill, caught Jade's hand with one of her blades, delivering a tiny cut to the webbing between Jade's thumb and forefinger.

The tiny drawing of blood was enough to satisfy the rules of the ancient Kombat tournament. Realising this, Jade dropped to her knees before the shocked Nina. "Please! Have mercy!" she cried, in a voice even Jonny Cage would have rolled his eyes at.

Up on the balcony, Shang Tsung, his cheek resting on his palm, elbow propped on the arm of his throne, reluctantly waved a hand and uttered an unenthusiastic "Finish her."

The red bandanna wrapped clumsily around Nina's face barely concealed Nina's self-satisfied ear-to-ear grin as she stalked triumphantly over to the kneeling figure. She reached out, grabbed Jade by the ears, and began violently shaking her head from side to side.

"Ow! Get off you little… I mean, stop… You are breaking my neck…" Jade gave a short spasm and fell limp, biting her lip beneath her mask against the pain in her ears.

Nina squealed with delight and jumped up and down as the crowd cheered, laughed and clapped, many of them never knowing this level of entertainment before.

"One down, one to go." Kitana observed. "I can see Johnny and Sonya, I just hope their mission was as successful as ours."

"Mileena is untrustworthy and unpredictable, but she no longer holds allegiance with Kahn. She could go either way."

Chapter 6

Ashe entered the arena, her bread-knife sword held in her hands, her sister Nina cheering her on. Opposite her stood the intimidating form of Mileena, her mask obscuring her permanent sadistic razor-toothed grin, the only signifier she held of her true Tarkartan heritage.

Shang Tsung's command echoed down from the balcony:"Fight!" His confidence in the treacherous, violent and thoroughly evil assassin: Mileena, high in his mind over the previous spectacle of the turncoat Jade.

This time, it was Ashe who took the initiative, running full pelt at Mileena, swinging her 'sword' in random angles. Mileena stood, bemused, waiting for Ashe to come within range. When she did, Mileena simply held out a hand, cupping Ashes forehead and halting her movement. With a simple twist, she sent Ashe flailing to the floor, to thunderous laughter.

"Keep going, Sis! You can do it!" Nina called from the arena side.

Ashe picked herself up, and turned, to see Mileena now brandishing her Sai's. Holding her 'sword' out in front of her, Ashe charged at the ninja and, like her sister, nearly hurtled out of the arena, the victim of another cunning sidestep. Mileena however, pulled Ashe back into the arena by her 'sword' arm, dragging the slight serrations across her own side in the process, tearing the fabric of her consume and lightly grazing her skin.

Holding her arm high, exposing her side and its tiny wound to the crowd, she fell to the floor and lay motionless.

As the crowd again erupted into roars of laughter and applause, Nina leapt into the arena and the two sisters hugged, squealed and jumped around the battleground, not noticing as a 'dead' Mileena hastily rolled out of the way at one point to avoid being stepped on. Raiden entered the arena, looking up at the balcony and an obviously humiliated Shang Tsung.

"Sorcerer! Tell your master that no matter how many times he warps the rules of the ancient tournament, the balance of Mortal Kombat will always be maintained!"

"We'll see, thunder god. You may have amused yourself this time, but rest assured, I will dine upon your soul one day!"

Epilogue

Raiden, Liu and Kitana were joined by Sonya and a strangely un-enthusiastic Johnny Cage in the kombat arena, while Jade and Mileena fought off the bemused monks who had entered to clear away the 'bodies'.

Kitana bowed deeply before her old friend. "I thank you, Jade, you assistance has given Earthrelm at least a temporary reprieve."

"It was my honour, my princess. But please, if I may, the Edenian forces could do with my assistance."

"Of course. Tell them that their princess will return shortly, having had another victory over the tyrant Shao Kahn, the news will raise the army's morale."

"Indeed, your highness. I shall meet with you again soon. "

Jade left with a flourish, pausing for a second to lock eyes with the slowly advancing Mileena.

"I suppose I should offer my thanks too." Kitana forced the words out.

"I did nothing for you, princess." Mileena spat out Kitana's title as though it were an insult. "There will be more tournaments, more chances for me to taste royal Edenian blood. For now, I only worked for you for a temporary personal victory." Mileena stalked off.

Kitana turned to Liu and Sonya "What did she mean by that?" Her question was soon answered.

As Mileena sauntered past Johnny, she paused to slap the earth realm heartthrob's buttock. "Remember, sweet cheeks, you and Chuck Norris, in the Living Forrest, tonight." She turned back and gave a sly wink to Kitana before slinking away.

Johnny could only hang his head.


End file.
